Last Resort
by spikesbitch
Summary: Desperate to relinquish his virginity, Harry tries to think of someone he finds attractive, with alarming results.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Resort** by **Spikesbitch**

Chapter 1

Summer was not going well. Harry was not sure why he was surprised at this though as for every year since he turned 11 summer had generally represented two and a bit months of hell. Of course things hadn't been any better for the years prior to being 11 but since he had been attending Hogwarts Harry had known that an alternative to misery and exhaustion existed, making the months of summer that bit more difficult to take.

Most people who had heard of Harry Potter would be surprised to see the current state of their boy-saviour. Underweight and short for his age, Harry was dressed in over-sized hand-me-down clothes, too large trainers that had soles separating from the upper, letting in water when it rained and cracked glasses that no longer corrected his blurred vision. Harry had not been sleeping well and had dark, sunken circles under his eyes, not a good look for someone as underweight as him. Despite all these negative aspects, against these odds, Harry was still a very good looking wizard. His raven black hair had a tousled, just shagged look that, together with long dark lashes framing intense green eyes, would cause any red-blooded witch or wizard to catch their breath. In addition, due to being forced to do manual labour from sun up to sun down and hours of quidditch practice, Harry had a well developed, hard, muscular build. In fact, as appearances go, Harry had been blessed with looks that would allow him to have his pick of mate.

It was this fact that was currently causing Harry some frustration. As term had ended, Harry had been engulfed in opportunity, some obvious, others less so and yet Harry was still as virginal as the day he was born. Many admirers had been politely turned down as Harry knew they were only looking to score with the Boy Who Lived; however one or two interested parties were genuine enough for Harry to realise that it was not the fame driving them.

Harry thought back to his quite alarmed, almost hysteria when he realised that Ginny Weasley had been making none too subtle suggestions. Harry had squirmed, panicked and essentially ran away and put in 'operation avoidance' for the remaining few days of term. In fact, despite being worked to the bone by his sadistic aunt, Harry was dreading the expected letter from Ron, inviting him to the Burrow for the end of the summer. This realisation was not helping his misery over summer as it left him effectively trapped in his enforced slavery in Privet Drive.

Harry had spent the last hour and a half locked in his room, literally, trying to convince himself of Ginny's virtues so he could escape to the joys of Mrs Weasley's cooking and hours of quidditch fun with Ron. Unfortunately he was not being very successful convincing himself and was becoming increasingly concerned over his lack of attraction to the fairer sex.

Harry started to widen the field, trying to think of anyone who made his pulse quicken and an alarming image flashed into his brain, making him squirm and be ever thankful that his Occlumency lessons had ended. No way would he voluntarily confess that image to anyone. Unfortunately the image seemed to be taking root in his conscious thoughts causing Harry to panic slightly. There must be someone else. He was a red-blooded 16 year old wizard, or would be in 10 days. He must find more than one person sexy. Despite racking his brains, Harry was drawing a blank.

"Aaargh". Harry sank back on his bed with a desperate groan. He would die a virgin at this rate as there was no way that the person would give him the time of day, not with the years of hatred behind them.

Harry cursed his Griffindor sensibility that prevented him giving into one of the many hangers on in order to lose his virginity. Where was that Slytherin side of him when he needed it? The bloody sorting hat had been convinced it was there. Wasn't using people a pre-requisite for the house of snakes? What was wrong with him for Merlin's sake, boys his age did it all the time, it was practically a pre-requisite for being 16, but no, Harry bloody saint Potter couldn't use a willing volunteer, he needed emotions and feelings. Eugh, he was going to die a virgin. Voldemort had been stepping up his campaign all last year. Harry needed to do something about this and soon.

With only one impossible candidate on the cards, Harry decided desperate measures were called for. Cringing to himself over the humiliation he was opening himself up to, Harry picked up a quill and started to write a letter. He just hoped the recipient didn't reject the idea out of hand. Fastening the finished letter to Hedgwig's leg and sending her on her way, Harry collapsed back onto his bed with a long suffering groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Resort

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy's summer was also not one of his best. His father had been caught in the midst of Death Eater scandal and was currently locked away in Azkaban, much to Draco's shock, mainly because the idea of the formidable Lord of Malfoy Manor being caught was unthinkable. Draco had no illusions over his father's activities nor did he hold any thought that he would not soon be required to join him in the same activities (he was 16 after all). Indeed his mother had been dropping not so subtle hints all summer about expectations and duty to the Malfoy name. It was these comments that suggested a timescale that was threatening to ruin his summer.

Anyone who spent any time at all watching the Malfoy heir would be shocked to consider that the opportunity to step up from Death Eater in training to the real thing would be unwelcome to him. Not that Draco looked evil, indeed with pale blonde hair falling softly over his face, defined cheekbones and gentle pink lips, the boy had a face that was almost angelic in its beauty. His eyes were the palest grey blue almost the colour of silver and currently glistened with unshed tears of frustration with the situation he was in because unknown to almost anyone, Draco Malfoy did not want to become a whipping boy for the Dark Lord.

He was under no illusion that anyone would believe this after all, he was a Malfoy and his behaviour was that required of the son of Death Eater number one. Draco was currently wracking his overtaxed brain on a way out of this doomed mess and as anyone would at his age, he had resorted to cursing everyone else over his situation.

Damn his father who apparently was too incompetent to handle a bunch of kids his age. Damn aunt Bellatrix for getting away and leaving his father to be captured, bringing this whole matter to a head. Draco had thought he had another year to come up with a plan to avoid the dreaded branding. Damn his godfather for not coming up with a solution to this mess. What was the point of having a god father who was a death eater spy if he couldn't come up with a plan to save his beloved godson. Damn Dumbledore the old fart, for binding his father in the ministry. Damn the Evil Lord Snake for being an evil bastard who wouldn't bloody well die; and damn Harry Potter who kept miraculously escaping the said evil git and not actually killing him like he was supposed to. Honestly, what was the point of having a saviour if he wasn't going to do the job properly.

Draco squirmed a bit at this last thought, knowing he was being a little unfair, but god damn it he was 16, it was his job to be unreasonable after all. It wasn't the boy who lived who's left arm was at risk here.

Draco threw himself into the chair at his desk in disgust, mainly with himself if he was honest, after all, he knew better than most what Potter was at risk from. His situation didn't seem any more fair than the one currently causing Draco's misery. The blonde felt a pang of sympathy for the green eyed boy, after all he hadn't exactly made things easier for Potter over the years. Of course Draco was Slytherin to the core and the self preservation instinct was strong, he knew he had to keep a certain reputation but it was becoming harder and harder to see the anger and pain in those green eyes after one of his insults.

Draco thought back to that day in Madam Malkin's when they had met, he had been such a prat, trying to impress the small boy with the shy eyes and too big clothes. Neither of his parents had been around and Draco had taken the opportunity to try and make a friend of his own. Of course having had very little practice due to his parents hand picking his friends and only having those same parents as an example, Draco knew he had made a right royal stuff up of the thing. At the time though it had hurt, making it easier to be the cold arse he had to be later when he'd found out that the boy was the same one his parents kept ranting about.

It was as he was sat pondering these thoughts that Draco looked out his window to see a white snowy owl approaching. Confusion battled with instinctive alarm. Potter's owl, what is Potter's owl doing approaching the manor, had anyone seen it?

With not a little panic Draco quickly opened the window and tried to hustle the owl in, shushing it at the same time. Detaching the letter Draco quickly thought back to his last exchange with the Gryffindor Golden Boy trying to work out why he would be owling him. Yes he had threatened Potter over his father's capture, his own internal panic over his current situation had maybe made him seem a bit harsh but really, no more than previous years. Something else then, well Potter's godfather had died by the hand of his Aunt Bellatrix, surely he wouldn't hold Draco responsible for the actions of that mad witch.

Chastising himself for his internal panic he resolved to read first, panic later, after all, this may offer him a way out for his other panic of the summer, the impending branding of his freedom.

_Dear Malfoy_

_Firstly, sorry about Hedwig, I know she's a bit visible but I didn't have an alternative way of sending you a letter as I'm not really allowed out much over summer._

Well that was a surprise that Potter had even considered such an issue, seemed a bit of a Slytherin thing to think about. Hang on, what does he man, not allowed out. He's the bloody boy who lived, who's going to stop him doing what he wants?

_Why am I writing, well I guess to say that I'm sorry about your dad being locked up, that is, not that he's locked up but that it's a crappy thing to happen to you. I'm not being very clear but this is a difficult letter to write. I think what I'm trying to say is that I don't blame you for what your dad did and I'm sorry for the effect on you that his actions may have (I'm not an idiot, I know that the snake faced git will want some sort of punishment for the failed mission). Anyway, based on our last conversation you've probably already cursed me from here to Azkaban and an apology must seem pretty weak, I just thought it was still important to say. I hope you have a good summer and I am sure I will see you in September._

_Harry_

Draco sat at his desk in shock, even having re-read the letter 3 times he was still in shock. He would have suspected some sort of elaborate trap if it hadn't been for the presence of the large snowy owl over on the perch in the corner. There was no faking Potter's owl.

Shock was rapidly being replaced by indecision. Should he reply? Did he want to? What should he say? Argh, didn't he have enough things to stress about this summer? Draco wasn't a fool, Potter was right – something alarming in itself - the evil lord red eyes would want some sort of punishment and Draco was becoming increasingly suspicious that it would involve his left arm and a (short) lifetime of pain and kissing arse. What surprised Draco was the hidden concern that Potter also suspected something. Concern. Potter? Maybe there could be a salvation on the horizon. Steeling his resolve, Draco reached for his parchment and quill and then proceeded to write a cautiously worded reply.

Standing by the window, watching the retreating white owl, Draco felt the knot in his stomach that had been tightening all summer finally start to slacken. Hope was not a word in Draco's vocabulary, he would settle for possibility. That was it, finally Draco sensed a possibility, with that in mind he settled back in his desk chair to finally start his summer homework, something that up to this point he had dismissed as unnecessary for those to be branded with no future, he even allowed himself a brief grin at his own melodramatics.

The end?

I thought that I might end it there, leaving the rest of what could happen up to the readers imagination.

This is my first story. Please review and let me know if it was any good.


End file.
